


No More Talkie

by TheSilverWolf94



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla Unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWolf94/pseuds/TheSilverWolf94
Summary: Finding out Trevor has taken over the Vanilla Unicorn is the perfect excuse to pay him a visit.A smut one shot with Trevor Philips.Enjoy lovelies! x
Relationships: Trevor Philips & Reader, Trevor Philips & You, Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	No More Talkie

"Whaaat? I thought you loved my mysteriousness!" Trevor sits forward in his desk chair, looking as though he was trying to pull his best shocked expression.  
"You? Mysterious? That's a new one." You, on the other hand, stand before his desk, beginning to round it and take a seat on the lonely sofa he called his own bed. "This is coming from the guy who loves to announce himself the second he walks into a room. Has gotten himself a reputation for eating man meat and the same guy who howls at the goddamn moon!"  
"Alright alright alright! We get it smarty pants." Trevor rolls his eyes, alongside a subtle grin, and grips both arm rests of his chair. Heaving it toward you, he glides his seat to a stop before you. "I know you're a smart ass. There's no reason for you to rub it in my face every time I see ya. I don't need you turning into Michael."  
Trevor starts to run his large tattooed hands onto both your clothed denim thighs, gliding them slowly up and down, groping here and pinching there. Focused chestnut eyes bore into you as though he was wordlessly encouraging you to quip him again. As much as he loved expressing his hatred at your every attempt at poking some fun, those eyes encouraging you to do it again told a different story. In recent days, it was as though he got a kick from it. A somewhat new way to get him motoring. I mean, he wasn't the lovey dovey type where some flowery set of words would have him ready to go.  
Swallowing those sudden nerves of what to say next, your hands softly take hold of his forearms and maintain the hypnotising eye contact. Shifting your position so you could lean that little bit closer to him, you lick your lips to which Trevor can't help but quickly steal a glance before he's locked against your clouded orbs again. You’re sat so close to him now that his breathing had become evidently quickened and that squeezing grip on your legs has stiffened. He observes as you simply flutter your eyelashes up to him.  
"You love it." Nothing more than a whisper to his ears as his eyes fall shut in response and a strangled groan rumbles deep within his throat. Releasing your hands from his forearms whilst his grip on your thighs remains, he uses you to pull his chair even closer, the wheels of his chair trapping themselves beneath the couch. His head leans past you, lips and breathing ghost and tingle the sensitive skin around your ear.  
"You know I fucking hate it when you say shit like that, (Y/N)." As threatening as he was attempting to be, you could practically hear the grin he wore with his words. Hiding away in the crook of your neck and trying to conceal the grin on his lips, you on the other hand weren't. Peering over to him, he seems to be lost in just breathing you in. Allowing yourself to fall back slowly in the sofa’s worn cushions, Trevor is fully presented next to you with his eyes shut and his current inhale continuing. As though it was an intoxicating drug he had to inhale to the limit in order to experience the best of the high. Well, it was his way of doing it at least.

Oblivious to the surroundings and swept in a trance, a voice comes booming to your ears. "Philips!" The main door to the office had unknowingly swung open to you both where a security personnel stood rather uneasy in coming to realise Trevor seemed preoccupied.  
"What?" Trevor didn't waste any time in responding through gritted teeth as his eyes finally open with an irritated eye roll. His vision trails over to you for a brief moment as the guard seems as though to hesitate in explaining a situation involving Wade getting into trouble again. You didn't even hear the reason as to why it was, as Trevor and you had been locked in each other’s gaze again, where the beating music from outside and the guard continuing to ramble on, all dulled out around you. He pushes his seat back suddenly and frees your legs from his strong grip, twirling his chair to the reason he couldn't continue his foreplay. 

"Fuck sakes! You can manage some pervy pricks but dear ol harmless Wade is a challenge?" Those dusty boots crash to a stand as he takes the first few steps towards the door, his wandering hand tugging at those jeans. An evident sense of discomfort needing adjustment. The guard was quick in keeping his distance from Trevor and was out the door before he fully rounded the desk. His steps stop just before the threshold, where he turns to you again.  
"Don't you dare move until I get back." Before you can even manage a response, the door is shut with a clap. Relaxing back into the couch, you can't help but feel flustered after those brief moments of Trevor up against you, simply just breathing you in. As much of an animal as he was, you couldn't help but feel yourself rushing when he got up close and personal with you. You and Trevor had your fair share of fun from time to time, more so the both of you riling each other up that within the blink of an eye you would both be all over each other. It never was anything more than just hookups, usually when Trevor was bored or a drink session started spiralling into that direction. Running the creases free from your oversized sweatshirt, you twist on the couch so your back rests up against the fridge and your ripped jean legs fold up close against you. Digging up your phone to kill time, you notice your feed full of talk about the new movie hit of Vinewood. Meltdown. It was Michael's magnum opus or so he claimed it to be. After all the years of sitting in front of the screen watching movies religiously, his life long dream of making his very own had finally come to be. Between the mixed reviews from everyone, Michael didn't care. He finally was doing something with his life. 

Before you could scroll any further through the floods of articles, both your legs are been forcefully pulled down. Quick to catch Trevor in the act, his weight shifts on the sofa with a heavy knee pressed into the cushions. "Put the phone away." Is all he says, looking down at you fully now and nodding toward the phone still grasped in your hands. Before you could even muster a response, he was tugging your legs again, your back no longer against the fridge but rather the armrest of the couch. "Away now (Y/N)."  
Submitting to his request, you let the phone fall from your grasp and onto the stained carpet. His teeth prod a smile as he pushes your sweater up and makes quick work at the button and fly of your jeans.  
"Did you lock the door this time?" Trevor doesn't respond at first, still trying to tug the jeans off your legs before tossing them onto the only light source of the room. A dusty old stray desk lamp that had fallen onto the ground. The room swallows in a tinge darkness and Trevor is barely visible above you.  
"Nope." He finally responds, gliding his dry rough hands up and down your exposed skin, humming with a grin on his face.  
"Trevor-" Before you could finish your complaints, his fingertips are drifting up and down between your legs while observing your face slowly relax and hum in pleasure.  
"No more talkie, alright." His voice is softer now, still maintaining the contact as he moves more lazily now. Trevor studies your face as he continues at an achingly slow pace. He wants you to spill the first moan and he wants to take his dear sweet time with it. You feel his fingers prod against the thin material of your panties and his thumb tap just over your clit. This was a game to him. It was classic Trevor riling you up, given you had clearly stirred something in him before the interruption earlier. Even with his simple little swirls and prods here and there, the wetness starts to form below the more Trevor moves those damn fingers of his. He exhales suddenly and removes his touch completely. Arching slightly, the weight of the sofa subsides as Trevor yanks your legs around into a proper sitting position on the sofa. His body kneels before you and he drapes your legs over his shoulders as he buries his face between your legs and takes a deep inhale. As if by instinct your head falls back and you can already feel the goosebumps start to race across your body, the rush of excitement sparking throughout. Trevor hasn't even touched you fully but the sight of him buried between your legs and just breathing you in again was becoming a new turn on. His nose runs up past your clit where his clouded vision of horniness is locked with your own.  
He looked as though he was going to say something but instead hums satisfyingly as he lets your legs fall either side of him. He kisses the skin peeking above your panties and curls his fingers into the patterned fabric before peeling them away with ease. Rather than discard them to the dirty carpet, alongside your phone, he balls them up before stuffing them into his back pocket. Completely exposed before him, his fingers return and run a slow stripe through the exposure of sensitive nerves and achingly aroused heat. They pause and lazily circle your sensitive bud, resulting in your mouth falling on its own accord and your body pull away from the touch. As though you had been shocked by electricity. A grin beams on his face as he starts watching you, repeating what he had just done and seeing you replay the same reaction. 

Over and over again.

"Trevor..." You whine, your hands now clawing into the couch fabric.  
"I said no talkie. Just moan. I want to hear you moan." His voice serious, as he maintains the eye contact. Trevor doesn't blink and repeats his actions over and over, now focusing on your clit fully, circling it again and again and adding more pressure, never daring tearing his vision away in case he would miss something. The more he did it, the more your body melted into the sofa. You had been holding off on the first moan to really get Trevor to work for it that soon enough it had spilled out of you without you even realising it. The second it slipped, he was quick in pushing two digits deep inside you, his own satisfaction rumbling out. Now another moan was quickly tumbling out of you again. His head tilts back where a loud groan growls to the ceiling.  
"You're really making me work for it (Y/N)." As much as it sounded like an annoyed response, that growl deep in his throat suggested otherwise. He pumps his fingers slowly now, his thumb taking over on your clit again, as you can't help yourself anymore, your breathing becomes ragged and your head falls back completely. Moan after heavy moan and Trevor really pays attention to it all, moving quicker and slower with your reaction to his movements.  
"Yeah?" He manages, the scene he was creating becoming that more exciting. Just before you feel a wave crash over you, Trevor has fallen lower to the floor, using his fingers to pull your folds and eat you out like it were his last meal. His mouth laps and his thumb now flicks across your clit, the depths of your throat becoming rasp the more moans and squeals that erupted from deep within you. Encouraging Trevor further, your hands reach for his hair, however, he slaps them away and takes to his feet like a tower above you. Struggling to fix your position on the couch, you manage to see through your clouded vision the silhouette of Trevor desperately trying to get his jeans off as fast as possible. They swiftly pool at his feet and you feel both your legs grasped in a tight hold and spread open wider. Trevor hugs your leg up against his clothed torso, positioning himself, before delving in without hesitation. A swear spills past his lips as he hugs your leg, as though it were the only thing keeping him upright as he slaps into you over and over. His eyes are shut now, where as you're the one studying his change in facial expressions the more he moved. As best you could through those half lidded eyes. Quick to open them again, he catches your observing eye and can't help but chuckle down to you.  
"Watching me now, huh?" He laughs, keeping his momentum and gripping your leg that little bit tighter as his teeth gnaws his lips the more his movements exceeded. Those dry blood and dirt filled nails clawing your leg as he can't help but choke out the more he moves. An arch curves your back as you yelp in excitement at the sudden change in pace, your head retiring back into the mould you had created.  
"Keep looking at me!" He grounds out, finding his grip on you slipping and his orgasm quick on approach. Struggling in obeying his command, the sensations coursing throughout your body become all too much. Your painted nails dig deep into the sofas fabric, the pleasure washing over you as your entire body shakes with release. Unable to hold out any longer Trevor's movements become uneven. Slapping both his hands on the couch cushions he leans down for a steamy kiss, your hands instinctively cupping his face as his movements soon halt and he breaks the kiss to let his head fall next to you.  
"You darlin'... fuck." His voice grounds out, struggling to function as he returns the kiss. He pulls free from you and breaks from your lips with a strangled moan watching you wince as you tried to sit up slightly, given you had been practically laying low in the couch the entire time. Trevor leans his forehead against yours and finds his eyes wandering and sneaks a finger to pull the hem of your sweatshirt toward him. His eyes peer underneath the sweatshirt to discover a black bralette hidden underneath. Laughing at his actions you swat his perverted hand away and peck him on the lips before urging him to stand fully.  
"Aw c'mon. I don’t even get to see the puppies tonight?" He pouts, pulling up his bundled jeans and tucking himself back behind two layers of fabric.  
"Puppies?"  
"Yes! Those tits you got hidden." Humoured by his words, you gather your discarded jeans while trying to look around for the panties you had forgotten Trevor had tucked away in his back pocket. Rolling your eyes to his remark, with a dumb smile, you outstretch your hand out to him, "Trevor I need my underwear."  
He simply leans himself up against his desk, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly, "I don't know what you're talking 'bout (Y/N)."  
Quirking a brow to him now, you motion your hand in repeat of your request. His arms cross against his chest, a smug look plastered across his face as he only shrugs his shoulders again.  
"Give them to me."  
"Take off the sweatshirt." His smirk plays with his words as he leans closer to you, "and maaaybe I'll give them back to you"  
"You're unbelievable..." You laugh at his attempt to blackmail you, as he encourages you on with a nod.  
"And if I say no?"  
His hands grip the edge of the desk as he leans his entire body as close as he could toward you, "then I guess you'll walk outta here with no panties. Oh, and I know you ain't doing it again after last time." Leave it to Trevor to remember how much you had given out to him for making you walk home without underwear on. Jeans were not comfortable to wear without them, let alone walking with the material chafing your every stride. Admitting defeat, you tug the sweatshirt over your head and stand before him, that bra covering a small portion of your still naked self.  
"Happy?"  
"Nuh-Uh. Keep going. You've still, uh... got that bra covering them." He prompts you on further, drinking in the sight of you standing before him. You can’t help but flip him off before taking off that last piece of clothing. Gulping silently, Trevor’s body shifts from one foot to the next as you look up to him fully now, completely exposed before him. Whereas Trevor’s stands clothed completely.  
His breathing becomes that little bit more staggered again as he lets both his hands fall to his sides. "Goddamn, you're gorgeous...” Slightly surprised at his choice of words, he grabs your hips and pulls you flush up against him, "now be a good girl and lay down on my desk, T ain’t finished with you."


End file.
